My Only Wish
by Ramen Panda
Summary: He liked her. No, he loved her. But he didn't know her first name. Will he ever have the courage to ask her out to the dance? Tough, many guys wanna go with her also. [CloTi, Highschool]
1. Knowing Her Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. **

**A/N: Er. This is my first one, and I pretty much got the idea from a book I read a long time ago while I was in the 4th grade. Don't get me wrong though, it was a good book. Anyways first story, so go easy on me.**

**My Only Wish **

**Chapter One: Knowing Her Name**

He liked her. No, he loved her. He watched her from afar, but it seemed as if they were near. He would always get excited if one morning, she would walk by him and smile at him. If only he had the guts to talk to her...and if he had known what her first name was.

But, it seemed as if they had a secret together. Yes, their 'little' secret. Every morning, while class was just starting, they would have a small conversation. While going off to lunch, they had their little conversation.

"Good afternoon Miss Lockhart." Cloud said slyly.

Miss Lockhart smiled slightly, "Good afternoon Mister Strife."

The brunette with ruby colored eyes walked away after giving a small smile and sat at her table. Cloud felt his knees buckling. He stood there daydreaming until a hand on his shoulder interuppted him.

"Yo, Cloud boy! I've been looking for you everywhere dude!" Said Reno, the crazy punk.

Cloud, trying not to show his expression from the conversatioini he just had, said coolly, "Hey, Reno."

"Come on! Let's go sit at the table with Yuffie, and Barret." Reno replied before leading Cloud to a table where a Barret and Yuffie sat. Barret was usually chowing down on his food, but now he just looked up and grinned while Cloud sat down.

"What's with the face?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

"Spikey, do you like anyone lately?" Barret asked.

Cloud's stomach churned. "Um.. N-No. I don't like anyone, or do I? If you wanna know, then first take a guess."

"Hesitation," Reno mumbled to himself as Cloud gave him a death-glare.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Yuffie shrieked. "Um... You like... OH YEAH! You like Tifa! Tifa Lockhart! I see you two making _moon eyes_ with each other! Am I right!" Yuffie grinned.

Having trouble finding words, Cloud mumbled, 'Yes' then eventually replied, "No. Wrong."

"Aww! Come on! You _know_ I am right!" Said Yuffie giving him a playful punch on his shoulder. "Sure, Yuffie. You're right. And I'm pretty sure you're right when the teacher asked the definition of _plasma_ was and you replied 'a type of TV'." Replied Reno sarcastically.

After finishing his lunch, and hearing the bell, Cloud headed towards class. He couldn't keep _her _out of his mind.

While sitting at his desk, he kept thinking of her and saying her name over and over. '_Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa_...' and so on.

In Midgar High School, girls who wear the guy's jacket, can't talk to any other guys but the guy who gave her his jacket. Quite confusing, no? Cloud wondered if he would ever get to give Tifa his jacket. But, he had competition. Constantly, there would be guys asking Tifa out, then how come she would turn them down?

'_She was waiting for me to ask her out, right?_' Cloud thought. '_No, that's too good to be true. She's popular, and I'm barely noticed..._' Cloud quickly got his notebook and pencil out and started writing ideas on how to get Tifa to be his.

'_No, wait! I have the perfect idea... Heh heh... Two weeks from now, is the school dance! YEAH! I will ask Tifa out!_' Cloud grinned slightly at his 'awesome' idea. '_But how can I ask her out, if I can't even look her in the eyes..?_'

Interrupted by the dismissal bell, Cloud quickly gathered his stuff and prepared to go home. Going back to his locker, to return, and get some things, Cloud saw a beautiful figure standing there beside his locker: _Tifa_.

He blushed slightly and went to his locker coolly and pretended he didn't notice her. He put his code in and opened it while slightly coughing to get her attention.

"Hello again, Mister Strife." Tifa said, smiling.

Cloud, closed his locker softly and smiled back, "Hello to you too, Miss Lockhart."

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you. Yourself?"

"Quite lovely."

"That's good to hear."

Tifa blushed slightly and bowed her head. "Good day Mister Strife." Saying so, she walked off after giving him another small smile and a wave with her bag in one shoulder.

"Good day Miss Lockhart."

Cloud turning around the opposite way walked as well, then stopped suddenly. "Tifa," he said turning to see if she heard. Cloud's face turned red as he saw Tifa, already turned around and looking at him straight in the eye.

She managed to have a small grin forming on her face. "Cloud," she said, then continued walking.

**A/N: Pretty short chapter, yes? Oh well. I have too much work that's why it's too short. Makes sense. Anyways, please review! Sorry for the errors! I'll try really hard to update. TT please review, once again! **


	2. Science Partner and 'Mad dawg'

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT!! Gawsh!**

**A/N: .. I am truly sorry if this is a long update. I have a strict mom. Or, at least I think I do...**

**My Only Wish **

**Chapter Two: Science Parnter and the 'Mad dawg'**

"No." Cloud said once again.

Yuffie whined, "BUT WHY?!"

"Because, he's too scared to admit to his girl that he likes her. And plus, why the heck would we wanna _study_ anyway? I mean, is that even a word?" Reno said while trying to locate his dictionary from his backpack.

Yuffie had planned to have a study group. After all, Yuffie was _kind_ of popular. Sometimes in the halls, Cloud would see her talking to Tifa and giggling with her as well. '_A study group, eh? Hm... Maybe it won't be too bad_.' Cloud thought.

After hearing the bell, the three scattered to their classes. For Cloud, he had only thee classes in which he didn't have with Barret, Yuffie, and Reno. He had math with Reno, chemistry with Barret, and language with Yuffie.

Cloud had just finished having math with Reno, so it was time for chemistry. He walked in the classroom only to find the students lined up at the back. Mr. Skylar, the teacher, looked at Cloud and directed for him to go at the back.

Students were murmuring on what was going on. Cloud spotted Barret and walked towards him.

"Yo, Cloudie boy." Barret said while spitting something out from his mouth.

A disgusted Cloud moved a step back and coughed, "So, what's going on?"

"Rumor is, Mr. Skylurr there, is making us assigned seats. Ya know, like... Two people, joined desks. Next row, two people, joined desks."

Cloud's eyes widened, "And the disclaimer?"

"The person you're assigned next to, is gonna be your partner for the whole, entire, seme--" Interuppted by Mr. Skylar, everyone stopped talking.

Mr. Skylar clapped his hands once and said, "New seats. Please find your name, and sit there until your partner is here. I'll make sure to check attendance, just to make sure if their not coming at all."

Cloud decided to look at the front first. Nope. The middle. Nope. The back, yes. His desk was at the corner by the window. '_You are not a loner, You are not a loner_,' Cloud repeated in his mind. He sat at his desk and put his books down on the floor. He looked to his right and spotted Barret at the other end. A blonde headed girl was seated next to Barret. She looked annoyed as if she hated being Barret's partner already.

On the other hand, Barret put a mischievous grin and held up a thumbs at Cloud. Instead of returning the thumbs up, Cloud made a frown and put his head down on the desk. '_If my partner is a guy, I will quit school and make my dog go through prostitution. If it's a girl, she better not be fat. I don't want to have to tell the teacher that I smell gas and everyone runs out of the building... instead the gas was coming from the fat hippo_.'

Klunk! Cloud heard some books drop beside him. Just hearing that sent shivers through his spine. '_W-what if those weren't books?! What if... WHAT IF THOSE WERE HER HANDS?! Oh please... PLEASE! It's hopeless... It's been nice knowing Reno, Yuffie, Barret, and the random ice cream guy I used to beat up! And...and...'_ Cloud's thoughts were brought to an end as he felt a piece of paper thrown at his head.

Thankfully, it landed on his gravity defying hair. He didn't have to put his head up, thank you Lord. Cloud put his hand slowly to his head and took the piece of paper and put it on his lap. He carefully read it because the handwriting pretty much... sucked. This is what the awfully written paper said:

_Yo Cloud._

_Look at. how do you spell "yer?" but oh well._

_Look at yer partner beside ya. heh heh heh._

_Barret; the mad dawg._

Cloud muttered in his mind, '_Mad dawg?_ _What the hell?_'

Hearing tapping of somewhat resembled a pencil, Cloud took deep breathes.

'_Okay, Cloud. In and Out. In and Out!_' He decided to count to three and look up and see his partner. '_One...two...three_!' Cloud jerked his head up and turned to see his partner.

Tifa looked at him with curious eyes. "Are you okay, _Mister Strife?_"

Cloud nervously chuckled as he tried not looking at her eyes. Instead he looked up to the front.

"Please, call me _Cloud_," he replied.

Tifa nodded her head and turned to talk to some other girls.

'_Eh..? Tifa's my parnter?!' _Cloud thought, wandering through his mind.

The way she said his name, was like music to his ears. Cloud just hoped Yuffie was still doing the study group. His mind didn't want to have one, because he would see Tifa and probably make a fool of himself, but his heart wanted to. He sighed and put his head down once more and began to think.

A few moments later, Cloud felt a slight poke on his shoulder.

"Cloud, class is already over," said Tifa giggling a tiny bit. Cloud's face turned bright red.

"U-Um, y-yeah," he replied while going under his desk and quickly trying to locate his books.

He immediately tried walking towards the door until once again, Tifa spoke and caught his attention.

"U-Uh... I w-was wondering if you could..." Tifa said, stopping to clutch her blushing face.

Cloud was curious to get an answer. Impatiently but nicely, he replied, "Could what?..."

Tifa continued while slightly looking the other way. "Could you save me... a spot beside... I don't know, _you_ or Yuffie at lunch, maybe?... Yuffie said I should ask you... If... If it's alright..."

'Damn, stupid Yuffie,' he thought.

"Yeah, it's alright. You can sit with us," he replied coolly. 'Heck yeah, I would do more than let you sit with me... I would... Gah! Enough with the perverted mind, Cloud...' he thought, hitting his head softly.

A warm smile spread on Tifa's face. "Thanks," she said and headed out of the room to her next class.

Cloud watch the ruby eyed beauty walk out of the room. He sighed. That was the chance he could've taken to ask Tifa to the dance, but he failed. He walked out of the room and went to his next class.

He didn't realize someone was watching him from afar. A slight sigh came from the brunette. Tifa opened her locker and got a picture out that she kept to herself. It was a picture of _Cloud_, a friend had taken it for her and gave it to her. She sighed. For some odd reason, she talked to the picture everytime she was depressed or had a problem. "Why can't I just get you to notice Cloud? I mean, I talk to you, but I just can't find the right words..."

Unfortunatley, Cloud did notice her. More than notice actually. Cloud didn't even know that Tifa noticed him as well. But, a few days later it was all about to change when another girl comes to school with the name 'Aerith' who would change their lives forever...

**A/N: Short chapter, once again, yes? Anyways, Aerith will probably go into the next chapter, or the one after that. Not sure. I'm really sorry for the mistakes, and please review! Poor Cloud, and Tifa, their practically blind for each other's feelings/love! Haha. Please review, once again!**


	3. Tears and Smiles

**Disclaimer: I do not own it... sigh.**

**A/N: PEOPLE. I know it has been YEARS since I've updated. Mainly because I forgot all about this (please don't kill me) and because I forgot my password. :/ BUT I PROMISE YOU, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY ANY LONGER! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3 to this story, though. This chapter mainly consits of CloTi during the weekend, so yeah. :D No flames, please. Thank you!**

"Tifa, it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Lockhart shouted from downstairs.

Tifa put down her pencil and took a quick stretch. "Coming, mom!" She looked at her cellphone to see if there were any text messages before she headed downstairs to the dining room.

'I wonder when Yuffie will text back...' Tifa thought, while taking a seat. On the afternoon when Yuffie came over to Tifa's house, Yuffie had mentioned that they should have a hang-out on Sunday afternoon with the gang.

_"A hang-out? I'll see if I can go," Tifa said._

_Yuffie smirked, "You mean, you KNOW you can go. Besides.." Yuffie leaned a bit closer to Tifa and winked, "Cloud's gonna be there."_

Tifa shook her head, 'That Yuffie... She's so optimistic.'

Mr. Lockhart took a seat at the dining table, followed by their maid, Zen, who was about to serve their dinner on the table.

Tifa thought this would be the time to ask her parents about their little 'hang-out.' After a few minutes of chit-chatting and talking about school, Tifa thought it would be time to bring it up.

She put down her fork, "Mom, dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Does it have to do with school?" Mr. Lockhart asked.

Tifa shrugged, "Sort of. Kind of."

Mr. Lockhart thought for a moment before saying, "Sure, go ahead. What is it?"

Tifa looked at her parents, trying hard not to say the wrong thing as much as possible. "Well, y'know my friends from school? One of them was thinking of having a little get together this weekend, and well... I was just wondering..." She paused for a moment, "I was wondering if I could go, too?"

Mr. Lockhart stared at her for a moment, then began to eat. Tifa wasn't very sure if it was a yes or a no. She looked at her mother, who was doing a nervous smile, "Honey, you know we can't let you. Besides, don't you have piano lessons?"

"That's next Sunday. And I've already practiced what I needed to," Tifa replied.

Her mother smiled, "Well, maybe you should practice some more, then. You know what the say! Practice makes perfect!"

Tifa frowned and tried to refrain from being angry, "The reason why I can't go... is because of _it_, isn't it? That's why, huh?"

"That's half the reason. The other reason is because we're not there to look out for you," her father said, finally speaking.

"So?" she backfired, "I go to school, and you're not there! So what's the difference?!"

"Because, there are adults that look out for you. And Tifa, remember what the doctor said. You don't have much time, so we're going to look after you the best we can."

Tifa couldn't take it. Her heart was aching. Her fist began to clench. "Why is it so hard for you to understand how I feel?! For once, I ask for something that I _want_!"

Her father sighed, "Tifa, it's for your own good."

"For _my _own good? You mean for _your_ own good!" Tifa's eyes swelled in tears as she got up from her seat and ran outside of the house, to the place where she found her peace. She kept running, tears in her eyes, not looking back.

After running for a few minutes, she finally stopped at her sanctuary. It was the Miracle River. It was between a beautiful field and a path that lead to the city, seperated by a bridge. A place where Tifa had found peace no matter what happened. She went here on the way to school and back.

She crossed the bridge and and sat near the river. She sighed and layed her back on the grass and looked at the sky. 'Will I ever become normal?' She asked herself. This thought played back and forth in her head until she heard someone behind her.

"Tifa?" A familiar voice called out.

She turned around and saw Cloud, holding a small box with a strawberry on it in one hand.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?" She asked, standing up with a red face.

Cloud blushed a bit also, "Well, I usually go here after working. Just to... you know... Relieve stress," he tried to remain calm as possible, "What are you doing here?"

Tifa smiled, "Well, I usually go here after getting mad... Just to... you know... relieving stress."

Cloud chuckled, "Well, I guess we're compatible. You mind if I join you?"

Tifa nodded and made room for Cloud to sit next to her. As he sat down, she could feel the blood rush to her face and small drop of sweat trickling down her back. She honestly didn't know what to say to him and wished that he would start the conversation first.

The pregnant silence was almost unbearable.

"So... Are you going to hang out with us on Sunday?" Cloud said, breaking the silence.

Tifa shrugged, "I'm not sure, really."

"You should go. We're gonna go everywhere! Plus, there's an event at the park where they have a live band, fireworks, and everything."

"That sounds... fun," Tifa said, looking at her feet.

"Well, it won't be if you're not there."

She felt herself blush and tried quickly not to make it noticable. Suddenly, her cellphone rang.

"Sorry, Cloud, hold on a minute," she said, answering the call, "hello?"

"Tifa, honey," her mother's voice said through the phone, "Please come home. We're so sorry."

"Uh, yeah, mom.. I can't really talk about this now."

"Well, please come home. It's getting late. Your father and I talked and we decided we will think about it."

"Alright. I'll be home soon. Bye, mom. Love you," she said, before hanging up.

She looked at Cloud who was looking at the river anxiously, "Hey Cloud, I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

Cloud nodded, "Oh, okay, well see you around then."

"Yeah, see you," Tifa said, a little disappointed he didn't beg her to stay. As she got up and started her way back home, Cloud called out her name.

Tifa turned, "Yes, Cloud?"

He coughed a little before standing up, "Tifa, I know I'm supposed to mind my own business and this might not help whatever you're dealing with... but... you're a really beautiful girl."

Tifa's cheeks burned. She smiled and said, "T-Thank you, C-Cloud."

Cloud took a few steps closer to her. Tifa felt her face burning even more as she tried to keep her balance, thinking that Cloud was going to kiss her any minute now. The last thing she wanted to do was fall and look stupid.

Cloud stood infront of her and placed his hand on her face.

"But you're even more beautiful when you smile."

Tifa, not being able to take it any longer, especially her cheeks, she quickly nodded and started walking her way home again.

'_I am such an idiot_,' Cloud thought, '_I scared her off_.'

Tifa's mind screamed, '_I am such an idiot. I turned him off._'

**A/N: I promise I will update as much as possible. :D So please, review! And I also promise that I will update (I will try my best to) every week or so. Not every year... -_- THANK YOU!**


End file.
